choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Cooper (R53)
The Mini Cooper (R53) is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The new Mini Cooper (R53) was introduced in 2000 (as a 2001 model) as a larger version of the original Mini Cooper hatchback. It was offered in several models: the Mini One, Mini Cooper, and Mini Cooper S (click the link for more info on that model). Engine choices included a 1.4-liter Tritec inline-4 producing 75 hp and 90 lb/ft of torque (Mini One), a 1.4-liter Toyota-sourced 1ND-TV inline-4 turbodiesel (optional on Mini One/Mini Cooper), a 1.6-liter Tritec inline-4 (standard on Mini Cooper; optional on the Mini One), which produced 89 hp and 103 lb/ft of torque in the Mini One and produced 114 hp and 110 lb/ft of torque in the Mini Cooper; and a supercharged version of the 1.6-liter Tritec inline-4 producing 160 hp and 150 lb/ft of torque (Mini Cooper S). Transmission choices included a Midlands/Rover R65 5-speed manual (Mini One/Mini Cooper), a 6-speed manual (Mini Cooper S), a 6-speed automatic (Mini Cooper S), and a continuously-variable transmission (CVT; Mini One/Mini Cooper). The Mini One was the base model, with a black grille, monotone exterior paint, basic wheels, and basic interior. The Mini Cooper featured a chrome grille/trim, upgraded wheels, upgraded interior, and was available with optional retro styling features found on the original Mini, including hood stripes, contrasting roof colors, front rally lights, and black wheel arch trim. The Mini Cooper was introduced in North America and Japan as 2002 models. In mid-2004, the Mini Cooper model series underwent a facelift for the 2005 model year; minor styling changes took place and the Rover R65 5-speed manual was replaced by a Getrag 5-speed manual. A convertible model was added to the lineup. In 2005, the Checkmate package became available on the Mini Cooper and Mini Cooper S; it featured DSC, Checkmate appearance pacakge with either black or silver roof, side mirror covers, hood stripes, and Checkmate graphics, Xenon headlights (Mini Cooper S only), front fog lights, white side turn signal lenses, 16" bridge-spoke wheels (Mini Cooper) or 17" flame-spoke wheels (Mini Cooper S), added rear spoiler (Mini Cooper only), Checkmate silver cloth/Space Blue leather seats (Mini Cooper models have Sport Seats), silver/Space Blue Sport Leather steering wheel, and Checkmate dashboard (Space Blue). The R53 Mini Cooper was produced through 2006, when it was replaced with the R56/R57 Mini Cooper for the 2007 model year. Choro-Q HG 4 The Mini Cooper (R53) is body number Choro-Q003 in Choro-Q HG 4. Q-Story Description (PAL) "The all-new German breed." Q-Story Description (NTSC) "A small idea from England." Quick Race Description "A British classic." CQHGIV003.jpg CQHGIVR003.jpg Notes * The roof design on the Racing Paint/Special Paint version is modeled after the Union Jack flag; it is a common accessory to add a Union Jack flag decal on the roof of a Mini Cooper. * Unlike most cars in Choro-Q HG 4, both the front and rear license plates are European-sized. * When beginning a new Story mode game, if your select male as your car's gender, the Mini Cooper is one of the six cars initially available to select from. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles